


God Be Praised

by catpyramid



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpyramid/pseuds/catpyramid
Summary: Light has a praise kink. L is a troll.Based on a prompt for LawLight Week 2017.More about the week: http://lawlight-week.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious Consent: L is technically Light's boss, so there's that. Also, if this were real life there would need to be a much more explicit discussion of boundaries and comfort zones. This is fanfiction, so don't use it as a guide for what is acceptable romantic and/or sexual behavior.

“Ryuzaki… come over here for a minute.” Light shifted his chair slightly so that L could get a good look at his computer screen. “Look at this.”

L rolled his chair closer as several financial spreadsheets were pulled up on the screen.

“Isn’t it a bit unbalanced? All three of them were prominent Japanese business men,” continued Light as he glanced at L expectantly.

L’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly while he absorbed the data on the screen. As he listened to Light’s theory about the “new Kira” (which in itself was a bit of a farce- there was little doubt in his mind that Light was actually Kira but had somehow orchestrated the current events), he couldn’t help but acknowledge the theory. Even if Light was Kira- no, _even though he is_ \- that was only so relevant when the task force was investigating someone else with Kira’s power who Light had no way of being in contact with. There was no choice but to start investigation of the company, Yotsuba, as thoroughly as possible.

“This is something we will inform the others of immediately,” mentioned L, somewhat absentmindedly as he scanned some new documents. Without thinking, he muttered, “Light-kun has done a great job with this…”

And even with his renewed drive to research as a result of the new information, L couldn’t help but become acutely aware of the fact that Light’s cheeks had turned half a shade pinker.

 

* * *

 

L was a naturally observative person, which was lucky considering that it was rather essential to his career as a private detective. As a result, he often unconsciously picked up on the minor habits of those around him without a second thought. Aizawa ran his hands through his afro before he was going to contradict someone. Matsuda was always fiddling with a pen or pencil when he didn’t understand what someone was telling him. Yagami senior cleaned his glasses on his shirt every time he felt like he was making a moral compromise.

These were all traits that anyone could have picked up if they took the time and were good enough at recognizing social cues and they were all traits L noticed within the first hour of initially meeting them at the original hotel room. That was the extent of L’s prowess when he put forth no effort.

In Light’s case, he was not only frequently around the detective, he also happened to be L’s roommate and primary suspect in probably the most important case in his life. As a result, he warranted special attention and L had become extremely attuned to even the smallest quirks in his behavior.

Light had blushed when L had given him a compliment. Of that much, L was certain. It is not such an odd behavior, especially if someone is quite demure. However, even taking into account any recent, unexplained personality transformations, Light Yagami is not someone who could be adequately described as “demure.”

L looked away from his laptop toward his roommate, who was currently sleeping (relatively) soundly in their shared bed. Had L been fooled by Light trying to misdirect him and obstruct the Kira case and the blush was a result of potentially being caught in a lie? No, the evidence was too legitimate and out of Light’s control for it to be a red herring. Besides, L was confident that he’d witnessed enough of his partner’s fabrications that there was no way he’d have missed such telltale signs before now.

No, it must have been something else...

 

* * *

 

It was about five hours after Light had gone to sleep when he started to drift back into consciousness. He took only a moment to enjoy the serenity before opening his eyes and immediately recoiling at the sight of a wide, blank stare boring into him, mere inches from his pillow. Light rubbed his temples as L inevitably backed up, although only marginally.

“Ryuzaki, I’m aware that this is probably your first time living with a roommate, but even when you’re sharing a bedroom with someone, it’s considered polite to give them at least a modicum of personal space,” sighed Light. “I’m going to take a shower now, if that’s all right? If you think you can take a short break from your close-quarters observation.”

Light held out his wrist and L unlocked the handcuff.

“Ah, Light-kun, I apologize but I was merely testing a new theory. It was completely necessary.”

“Oh?” replied Light, muffled by his shirt which he was pulling over his head, “Have you finally been able to deduce how my complexion indicates my serial killer alter ego?”

“Not quite yet. I was actually wondering about Light-kun's reaction to my compliment yesterday.”

Light froze for only a fraction of a second, face still covered, before pulling his shirt off completely and allowing L to slap the cuff back on his wrist. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, unfortunately,” he said in his most disinterested voice. His response, however, was just slightly too quick for it to be believable.

Suddenly the same ominous grin that L displayed upon his first meeting with Misa Amane was plastered across his face.

“Oh? My mistake then. My apologies, Light-kun,” offered L, in a most unconvincing tone. Light had the distinct urge to throw his shirt at L’s face, but settled for the laundry bin instead. He considered giving a sarcastic retort but decided he was above L’s petty games and headed into the shower instead, with the most dignified gait he could present while shirtless and chained to a lunatic.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t exactly rare for Light to take two showers a day, but it wasn’t common either. He generally reserved a second shower for when he’d had a particularly stressful day, and this day had been frustrating in more ways than one.

L had been unbearable today. He had taken up showering Light with compliments throughout the work day over such trivial matters such as noticing minor details in the case that even Matsuda would have picked up on. It may have even been flattering from someone else (if not a bit beneath him), but from L it was condescending to the point of mockery. And despite that, the worst part was the fact that he was responding to the praise whether he liked it or not.

Throughout the day, as L grew more and more magnanimous, Light found himself frequently shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he could feel a slight heat creep up his collar, while L made no effort to hide his unabashed observation. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom for a moment of privacy to cool down; that would be tantamount to admitting defeat in whatever bizarre competition L thought they were participating in.

Light couldn’t decide if he was annoyed by the other task force members and their inability to pick up on L’s strange behavior- that is to say, his behavior that deviated from his usual disposition; all of his behavior was strange- or if he was relieved that he was receiving no further scrutiny.

Light has always had this reaction when he was the recipient of this type of adulation. As a teenager, receiving so many commendations for his performance was gratifying but quite uncomfortable. Luckily, this was taken by others as humility on his part. Over time, he had built up a tolerance to the point where it didn’t affect him much either way.

But with L, it was different.

Whether he liked it or not, he had a respect for L that unearthed feelings of admiration that he hadn’t experienced since childhood and, well, receiving praise from him put him in a state that he hardly wanted to be in around his colleagues, let alone his own father.

So when they both retired to their room, Light didn’t waste much time in preparing for a hot shower so he could deal this his problem and move on with it. He could only hope that L would lose interest soon. He informed L that he was taking another shower and thankfully he didn’t question it. L seemed to be preoccupied with case work and had already knelt near the bathroom door with his laptop so that Light could reach the shower.

 

* * *

 

As the hot water cascaded down his body, Light felt his muscle tension start to fade. However, a different sort of tension was still going in full force. Light glanced at the door for only a moment; it was cracked open to accommodate the handcuffs, but the noise from the shower would be enough that no little noises would escape out.

He reached down and slowly started massaging his hard-on. He felt the warm water enveloping his body and closed his eyes. Memories from earlier in the day surfaced. Against his will, his mind started replaying his interactions with L earlier in the day. His pace quickened as his grip tightened just slightly. As his hand ran up and down his shaft, he could feel a warmth building up in his stomach…

The door nearly slammed open and L walked nonchalantly into the bathroom wearing only a white towel around his waist. Light nearly jumped and slipped on the wet floor. He rushed to hide his erection, although it was rather futile. L didn’t have to look at Light’s crotch to know what he had been doing just a moment earlier. However, L seemed quite unconcerned about the scene in front of him.

“Ah, Light-kun!” started L, with the air of someone who had completely forgotten that there was already a naked person showering in the bathroom. “Good evening.”

“O- oi, Ryuzaki!” Light spluttered. “What are you doing in here?!”

L looked at him with the most intentionally unconvincing look of confusion he had ever seen, “I was planning to take a shower. Is that a problem?” he asked as he tilted his head with mock innocence.

“You _never_ take showers in the evening, Ryuzaki.”

“Ah, but surely Light-kun is aware that there is a first time for everything. It’s well documented that even social patterns that were established centu--“

“Just take your shower!”

Light was horrified by this interruption, but even more so because it was blatantly clear to everyone in the room that L’s sudden appearance did nothing to curb his libido. Quite the contrary, his body had become newly invigorated. In that moment, he couldn’t tell if he was more embarrassed or aroused and it was mortifying.

As L removed his towel and began to wash, Light suddenly wished he had opted for a cold shower tonight.

After a minute or so of silence, when Light’s problem was finally starting to go away, L suddenly spoke up, “I’ve been waiting to tell Light-kun how impressed I’ve been with him since the Yotsuba development. His observation skills rival those of my own.”

Light wanted to scoff and say that he’d already told him as much during the day, but his face was getting hotter and he didn’t think his voice would have the disdain that it usually held. Truly, he feared that if he opened his mouth right now, all that would come out was a moan.

“It’s no surprise that he was top of his class. It wouldn’t be wrong to call him a genius…”

It seemed impossible for Light’s face to get any redder, but it did. Despite himself, he finally looked over at L and found that the detective had turned to face Light and was looking him up and down, eyes glazed over and far from their usual haunting, owlish predisposition.

“Unprecedented, even…”

Light instinctively reached for his cock, but then pulled back. He bit his lip to hold back a moan and failed spectacularly. L stepped over to him and leaned towards his neck. The heat of L’s breath on him and the warm wetness where their bodies touched was too much for Light.

“R- Ryuzaki…”

“Yes?” he breathed, sending a shock of pleasure up Light’s spine.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me,” Light rasped out.

Needing no further encouragement, L stepped up behind him, their bodies flush, and grabbed Light’s length. He started to stroke it before Light grabbed his hand so that L was moving more forcefully. The water from the showerhead was falling on both of them and it wasn’t long before Light felt that same heat in his stomach. When L sensed that Light was about to finish, he slowed his hand. As Light was about to voice his displeasure, L murmured in an uncharacteristically smooth voice, “You’re perfect…”

Suddenly Light felt enveloped by heat as he orgasmed with such force that L held him for fear that they might slip. He groaned loudly as his semen swirled down the drain.

Without warning, Light spun around and kissed L fiercely on the mouth. For the first time that day, L looked genuinely surprised, but was quick on the uptake and matched Light’s ferocity in moments. This only lasted so long, though, as Light lowered himself to the shower floor, grazing L’s torso with briefs kisses along the way.

L was shocked at this. He had never expected Light to lower himself in any way, let alone in a sexual encounter- not that he had spent much time thinking about Light’s behavior during sexual encounters or anything…

“Light, you really don’t ha- aah.”

Light cut him off as he licked a strip up L’s own erection. L let out of a soft gasp and clenched Light’s hair for something to hold onto. Light’s soaked bangs covered his eyes and forehead and L gently pushed them back. As he looked into Light’s eyes they were blown with lust, but there something more; it took L a moment before he realized what it was.

“It feels so good… you’re amazing…” narrated L.

Light went at it with renewed vigor and L’s compliments began to get lost in the haze. If this bothered Light, he didn’t show it. L was nowhere near as loud as Light had been, but he was losing his composure quickly and it wasn’t long before he was gently pushing Light’s head away so that he could finish. Light was quite resolute, though and swallowed all of L’s seed before pulling back.

As their mutual panting dulled, there was only the sound of the water pattering on the shower walls and floor. Light rose to his feet and rinsed the remaining shampoo out of his hair before stepping out of the shower and toweling off and L followed suit. He considered saying something but then thought better of it. When they were both dry and half dressed, Light looked at L with an unreadable expression.

“It’s late. I’m going to sleep now,” said Light, in a perfectly even voice. He held out his wrist and it took half a second for L to realize he needed the handcuff removed once again to put on his nightshirt.

“Of course, Light-kun.”

Light got into bed and lapsed into silence, while L returned to his laptop and worked into the night for several more hours before falling asleep in his armchair.

 

* * *

 

Over a week later, with no discussion of their rendezvous in the shower, L and Light were sitting in the main research area when the returning Yagami senior and Mogi were greeted by an enthusiastic Matsuda.

“It’s amazing, Chief,” beamed Matsuda. “With Light’s help, the theory that Kira in involved with the Yotsuba group has gotten stronger.”

“Yotsuba?” responded Soichiro in a dark voice. “That’s probably the case, Matsuda. We just heard from the Director that Kira’s offered bribes to politicians.”

As L listened to the conversation unfolding behind him, he surreptitiously leaned over to Light.

“Light-kun, did you hear that? Matsuda-san thinks you’re amazing.”

Light didn’t even bother looking up from his work. “I’m honored.”

“He’s not wrong, Light-kun. You are truly amazing.”

The documents Light was flipping through froze as he paused for contemplation. He looked over at L who was peering innocently up at the large screen in front of them as if he was completely unaware of the look Light was giving him.

Without saying anything, he returned to his work. Then a moment later.

“Ryuzaki.”

“Hm? Light-kun?”

“I think I’ll be having a shower this evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As mentioned in the description, this was created for LawLight Week 2017. You can learn more about the week here: http://lawlight-week.tumblr.com/. This is actually the first thing I've ever written that I've posted online, but hopefully someone will enjoy reading it.
> 
> I only wrote this for the prompt, I never headcanoned Light as having a praise kink, but after writing this I feel like it makes a lot of sense? The whole Kira thing was just an elaborate plot for Light to get off.
> 
> What did you think of my approach to the handcuffs dilemma? I've seen people explain how they dealt with it in different ways, but this seemed like the simplest solution. I think L would keep a key to the cuffs with him whenever he was awake and when he slept put it in some kind of lockbox that Light couldn't get into. Of course, this leaves the possibility that Light could take the key with force while L was awake, but I don't think that's very likely. L has proved himself to be very physically capable (and having no problems beating up Light, haha), and it doesn't suit Light's style to use force like that. He'd pretty much have to kill L to do it successfully, and if he's able to do that, him having the key probably isn't much of an issue.
> 
> Feedback would be cool! Even if it's just to tell me the ways that my story was terrible.


End file.
